


Apples & Honey

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff, Jewish Reader, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Flip have been married for years, but this was the first time you were celebrating the new year together.





	Apples & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Since my blog where I originally posted fic no longer exists, I am uploading them onto AO3! This is one of them <3

You woke up with a bit of a start, rolling over into Flip’s side of the bed and finding it empty.

It was a Sunday, and that meant Flip was off from work, and it was barely nine o’clock in the morning. Your big lumberjack of a husband  _never_ woke up before nine on the few days he had off, and for a moment panic woke you up further.

“Flip?” You called, wondering if maybe he were in the bathroom. When there was no answer, you threw the covers off and wrapped yourself up in your favorite plaid robe, and blinked the sleep out of your eyes as you went down the stairs.

“Darling?” You called again, finding the living room empty.

“In here!” An unusually awake voice replied from the kitchen, accompanied by strange rustling sounds.

You entered the kitchen with a smile, Flip was fully dressed – his hair even washed freshly from the shower – unpacking groceries from the super market. He looked up and saw your sleep rumpled self, and immediately abandoned the brown paper bags and gently pulled you into his arms.

“L’Shana tova!” He said with a bright grin, and you couldn’t help but kiss him, trying to stay conscious of your morning breath. Flip was having none of it and dipped you back to kiss you more deeply, sending you giggling.

“L’Shana tova.” You said back, gently correcting his mispronunciation. Of course! It was Rosh Hashanah, you couldn’t believe the year had flown by so quickly and it was already September!

“To _va._ ”He repeated, committing it to memory. You pulled away a little and steadied yourself, staying close to Flip as he hugged you tightly.

“What is all this?” You asked, gesturing to the multitude of grocery bags on the kitchen table.

“I said I wanted to do better, this is me trying.” He said, placing a kiss to your temple and eagerly moving to the table to show you what he got.

There were so many  _things._ All sorts of foods, stacks of candles – how many candles did your husband think you went through, you wondered – and random things that the house needed. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face when you saw the numerous jars of honey and more apples you could possibly consume.

“You’re doing wonderfully, I’m so proud _._ ” You honestly praised Flip, and he perked up like a puppy. He kissed your cheek three times in a row and held your face in his hands.

“I love you,  _bubbeleh_.” He said, and you blushed, you couldn’t remember anyone ever calling you that!

“Ooh getting fancy I see.” You giggled as you kissed him again. You couldn’t get enough of this man, especially not when he was being so caring and calling you such sweet things.

“I went down to the library and did some research,” Flip shrugged, trying to play off how much time he had spent trying to make sure everything was perfect. “I have everything we need for dinner tonight, and I have the whole day tomorrow planned.”

“Wow, the whole day tomorrow huh?” You asked, and Flip nodded. You eyed the clock, it still was just barely after nine, and you had an itch you wanted scratched. “You know, it doesn’t technically start until sundown, why don’t you come back to bed?”

You let one shoulder slip out from underneath your robe, and Flip’s eyes immediately tracked the movement.

“Oh hell yeah.” He breathed, grabbing your hand.

The two of you laughed as you ran upstairs, looking forward to spending a warm and cozy day with one another.

“I know you normally celebrate by yourself, but I went out and got all the stuff for dinner tonight, and I want to help you cook.” Flip said when you two had finally gotten off of the couch some hours later, the sky starting to turn a lovely shade of pink.

“Darling do you remember the last time you tried making a big dinner?” You teased, your mind immediately flashing back to the two of you showing up at the home electrics store to get a new oven after Thanksgiving.

“You have a fire  _one_  time…” Flip grumbled to himself with a bit of frown, but you giggled and gave his hand a loving squeeze.

“I’m teasing! Of course you can help.” You said as you went down the stairs, him following you. “I’m curious, what did you get?”

He immediately began listing things, counting off on his fingers.

“Well I got mostly vegetables, beets and leeks. I read on the first night it’s traditional to have fish heads and pomegranates, so I picked some of those up too. What else did I get?” He mused, thinking out loud for a bit until he remembered, “Oh! Squash and dates, I also got apples and honey, and I didn’t even need to buy challah because you already bake the best bread in the world.” He leaned in to steal some more kisses.

The one thing Flip never bought was bread, he refused to eat anything but the loaves that you make. You weren’t a very proud woman, but you always preened under his compliments about your bread-making skills.

“Thank you for getting everything.” You loved your husband with all your heart, and you felt a fluttering in your chest. “This is so exciting! I’ve not been this excited about the holiday in a long time.” You smiled.

“What do we do first?” Flip asked, gesturing to everything spread out on the table.

“First, I light the candles.” You said with a wink, taking the matches and moving to the candle sticks in the living room.

Flip watched with loving eyes as you easily recited the prayer as you lit the candles, and waited patiently for you to show him how to prepare all the food.

Dinner took a while to prepare because of how much fun the two of you were having. You explained to Flip the history of Rosh Hashanah, and how you used to celebrate it as a little girl with your family before you went to school and moved away from home. He told you how he remembered his grandmother celebrating with honey cake, and that he hoped you would know how to make some that you could share.

The fish heads weirded Flip out a little bit, but you prepared it to look like a course from a five star restaurant, something that never ceased to amaze him.

Eventually, you had a whole spread of foods on the dining room table, and you and Flip sat next to each other with full plates. You helped Flip with some of the blessings and prayers, and then it was time to dig in. You knew that early in the morning would be filled with ceremonial events, and you were very much looking forward to going to sleep early, but with Flip’s help, dinner was the most delicious it had ever been.

“I think it’s kind of funny that so many of these foods represent doing better than our enemies.” Flip said with a bit of a chuckle as he bit into a sweet and tender beet. He remembered reading that the Hebrew names of various foods sounded like words that embodied some sort of action. They all had to do with enemies though, ‘consume our enemies,’ ‘cut down our enemies,’ it felt like you were a super-hero.

“What? You don’t think I have bitter rivals?” You teased with a raised eyebrow, and Flip laughed.

“You? Nah, no one could hate you.” He said, his eyes so full of love. He wrapped an arm around you, and you reached up to hold his hand for a moment, pressing the knuckles to your lips for kisses.

“Well if someone did, may they be cut down.” You said with a wink as you ate a leek.

“May our merits be as plentiful as the seeds of a pomegranate.“ Flip recited, popping a few seeds into his mouth. You agreed and ate some of your own.

“May it be Your will that we be at the head and not at the tail.” You recited, pulling some fish onto your fork, all the while grinning at Flip’s apprehension. “Just try it, you don’t have to eat the whole thing if you don’t like it.” You encouraged.

He took a small bite, and his eyes widened with how flavorful he found the fish to be.

“I don’t know how you do this.” He shook his head in awe.

You spent the rest of the dinner happily chatting about the events of the next couple days, and you were thrilled to learn Flip had taken off from work through Tuesday! That meant you had two whole days together to be with one another, and celebrate the new year.

For dessert, you sliced up some fresh apples and dipped them in honey, serving up two hefty slices of the honey cake you and Flip baked earlier. He felt like he could cry with how good the cake was, how similar it was to his late grandmother’s recipe. There was no way you could make it exactly the same, but it sure did come close, and it was special in its own right because it was  _yours._ You also surprised him with some apple tarts, a new more modern recipe you had wanted to try. You pulled them fresh from the oven and Flip’s mouth watered as he watched you sprinkle them with powdered sugar. 

“Just think, one day soon we’ll have some little kids running around to celebrate with us.” Flip said with a grin as he ate the many sweets placed before him.

You looked up at him and smiled so wide Flip thought he was going to melt then and there.

“I’d like that very much my love.” You leaned up to kiss him, tasting the sweet honey right off his lips.

“What do you say I clean up these dishes, and you go get ready for bed?” Flip asked, kissing your cheek as you yawned. He was smug, he knew just how to tire you out even if you stayed home.

You nodded, the thought of you curled up next to your handsome lover all too appealing, your stomach filled with good food that would definitely mean a good night’s sleep, especially when you knew you had to get up early in the morning.

As you ascended the steps, you could hear Flip clanking dishes around in the sink, and your heart soared. This was certainly a wonderful start to the holiday, and you couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow would bring. It didn’t matter which rituals you actually wound up attending – as long as you were with the man you loved you were more than happy.

 


End file.
